The Exorcism Of Isabella Swan
by meandcanada
Summary: If Edward thought he was damning Bella to hell... well he's got a little competition.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Hope you ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I'm sorry but Jasper wants me to go hunting, Love." Edward's velvety voice said through the reciver.

"I understand Edward. Besides its one night. It's not like I'm going to die in less than twenty-four hours!"

"I know, Love. It just makes me anxious."

"I know... I'll miss you," I whispered into the reciver.

"I'll miss you too and I'll be back before you even realize it," Edward promised.

"Okay, I love you," I said softly.

"I love you, too and I'll be back soon," Edward promised again softly.

"Good-bye," I whispered reluctantly.

"Good-bye, my Love" He said before he clicked off.

I sighed and returned to stiring the angel-hair pasta and the Prego sauce. Before I called Charlie in I glanced at the clock in vain. I was realizing the every second pass by that I wasn't next to Edward. Charlie and I ate quietly, he thought about the base-ball game that was soon to come on and I heard every tick of the clock pass by. Charlie excused himself quietly before hopping on the couch to turn on the well awaited game. I washed the dishes slowly soaking in the soapy warm water.

When I finished the dishes I ran up to my room and turned on the computer. As the computer turned on I dressed into my pajamas carefully. I checked the e-mail slowly taking in the words and glancing at the clock in the corner of the screen every once in a while noticing how slowly the time was going. I wrote back to my mother as slowly as I could type in the most excited tone I could manage before I turned off the computer. I glanced at the clock.

9 o'clock.

My sanctuary! I slowly walked out of the room while tying my hair behind my head.

"Good night, Dad," I yelled down the stairs.

"Night Bells!" Charlie called up the stairs without unglueing his eyes away from the T.V.

I walked to my bed slowly, glancing at the empty rocking chair before climbing under the cool quilt. I stared at the empty rocking chair before my eyes drifted shut. Thoughts of my bronze-haired prince consumed my night until I woke to the sharp scent of something burning. I shot up in my bed and stared at the time.

3 o'clock.

I stared undecidedly at my unclosed door. Finally I hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs to check the oven and stove. When nothing indicated that the burning was just a smell I walked to the stairs when I felt the cool drift crawl up on my skin and I saw in horror the front door was wide open.

"Ha Ha very funny." I said my voice wavering. But when no one replied the fear I felt turned to adrenaline. I slammed the door as a strong breeze tried and succeeded in entering the house. The breeze climbed the stairs towards my bedroom.

Charlie's snore stopped but continued after the few seconds of quietness. I climbed the stairs as quietly as I could and once I got to the top of the stairs I tripped with a loud thump and I stayed there as the pain of falling carressed my body. I wasn't used to falling lately.I lifted myself and continued to walk to my room. I walked into the room and the air without the source circled around me and suffocated me. I gasped for the non-existing air before I fell to the floor. My mouth opened and I was swollowing the body sized darkness.

I twisted on the floor. I couldn't find my voice, I couldn't scream for help and I couldn't find any air. The lack of air caused the blackness to surround me and before I knew it, I was falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Sorry I'm not Stephenie!

A/N: Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I woke up on the floor and I didn't remember a thing from the night before. I stared at my awkward figure on the ground and my hand grasping my neck as if I had been choking. I climbed up and walked towards the bathroom. I ran into Charlie coming out of the bathroom.

"Bells, did you have a bad dream?" Charlie asked eyeing me carefully.

"I don't remember, Dad," I said pulling back my hair.

"Oh, god Bella what happened to your neck?" Charlie asked tilting my head carefully.

"What do you mean?" I said confused.

Charlie leaded me to the mirror, pulled my hair back, and showed me the scars and bruises.

"What happened to your neck Bella?" Charlie asked in his serious police voice.

"I don't know, Dad" I whispered softly, lightly brushing the purple and blue finger shaped bruises.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what happened last night?" Charlie asked in a meaner and lower tone.

"I don't remember! I woke up on the floor, Dad. You don't think I'm asking myself the same thing?" I almost shouted getting aggrivated with the battery I was feeling. I walked into my bedroom to get away. I opened the door and suddenly a dark figure was hovering on my bed and I screamed.

"Bella what's wrong?" Charlie said rushing to my stiff figure. He looked over my shoulder then at me.

"Bella I don't see anything... Bella what's wrong?" Charlie said oblivious of the dark figure hovering over my bed.

"Don't you see it Dad? It's on my bed!"

"Honey," Charlie said taking my shoulders into his hands," I think we should go see Dr. Cullen."

"But it's right there!" I said pointing towards the figure.

"Bells, nothing is there," Charlie said leading me away from the door.

Charlie walked me to the crusier and slowly walked to his side, shaking his head. As he passed the middle of the car the dark figure appeared again, only its face showed a scarred face still bloody with pale blue eyes with out any pupils. If I screamed loud in my bedroom, then I blew out the eardrums of that one. The ugly face grinned as Charlie rushed towards the cruiser door.

"Bella, What's wrong?" Charlie said anixously looking from where I was staring to my face.

"It's right there!" I said pointing again to the face.

"Bella you need to close your eyes." Charlie said using up all the patience in his reach. Charlie drove slowly through out Forks and when he finally reached the hospital the face was in the trees. Charlie walked me in slowly making sure I wasn't seeing anything out of the ordinary.

We got into Carlisle's office easily.

"What have you been seeing Bella?" Carlisle asked analyzing the bruises on my neck, brushing them gently with his cool fingers.

"A dark figure," I said and Carlisle shot me a look, "And a bloody scarred face with pale blue eyes without pupils... I don't know"

"When did you see this?" Carlisle asked deep in thought.

"Just this morning, and I can't remember anything from last night, and somehow I woke up on the floor kinda distorted. I just don't know. I'm so confused!" I said putting my head in my palms.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety anxious voice said as he stormed through the door.

"Edward!" I almost shouted and he glided towards me and held me in his arms.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm seeing things." I cried into his chest as his fingers combed through my hair.

Edward looked at Carslisle sternly for a moment before looking back at me.

"You're going to be okay, Bella."

"Do you promise?" I muffled against his tan sweatshirt.

"I do," Edward said before my tears started falling again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: luv2beloved pointed out something very true... this is based off of the Exorcism of Emily Rose and my friend and swim teamates' haunted house stories I heard at the State meet.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... nothing at all except for a few CD's but that wasn't even my money... so yeah... Don't own anything!!!!!!

3 days later.

Laying in the hospital was one of the hardest thing I had endured... not only did everyone I knew worried about me, but I had the feeling that each day I got worst. Carlisle tried every test that he could but he found nothing and soon it was classified as a disfunctional dream, nothing too world-altering. But the face kept appearing and even though the figure tapped its fingers impaitently I couldn't tell anyone, too many people were already worried I didn't want to add on more people to the pole.

"Bells do you want the T.V?" Charlie asked the moment I got home. I was only mildly aware of the eggshells that Charlie was trying not to walk on.

"Um yeah... Actually I do... I want to watch the movie Renee sent. She said that it would be good for me and it would remind me of home." I said walking into the house.

"Of course... Are you planning anyone to come over?" Charlie asked retreating to the couch as a habit.

"No... but if you know something I don't I'd love for you to share." I said winking at him.

Charlie smiled a careful smile,"I thought I heard Edward mention something about that Weber girl comming over with him and Alice but... I've been wrong before."

"Dad's are never wrong, How could you say that?" I said playfully acting oblivious.

"You have too much trust in me Bella" Charlie joked back.

"I'm supposed to... you scare the boogie man away" I said knowing that was a bold face lie. _If he only knew what kind of boogie man I was talking about,_ I thought in my head.

"Ah, I still think you have too much faith. The boogie man is no match for the BIG DAD that you have lying around," Charlie said flexing his pretend muscles.

"Yes, but silly you forget that only the most biggest and baddest father can defeat the boogie man once and you've defeated him over 17 times." I said sitting on the couch next to him.

"Oh no you have me defeated," Charlie said holding where his heart was.

Suddenly the door knocked destroying our Father/Daughter moment. Charlie looked towards me and then to the door and I did the same to him until we both started laughing. I ran to the door but in the hallway I stopped mid-stride, the face and figure was there.

"Bells are you getting the door?" Charlie asked from the couch. I stayed still for the moment growing climated to the figure.

"Yeah, I just blanked out and thought of something, nothing important." I said lying again before moving past the figure who grinned an evil smile at me. I opened the door and was swept into a hug by Angela.

"Oh Bella, you had me worrying like crazy. I couldn't go to the hospital because my father said he felt wrong about me going... he's been acting really wierd lately," Angela said before slipping into her own thoughts.

"Edward," I whispered as soon as Angela released me from her arms.

"Bella," Edward said analyzing my face before pulling me closer to him.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" I heard Alice's voice behind Edward.

I looked behind Edward and replied, "Pay It forward... My mom loves the movie, she cries every time she watches it. So don't be surprised if me and Ang get all emotional!"

"Ah no worries Bella... there isn't anything that we haven't seen," Alice said winking at Edward, who only grinned back.

"Alice is that you?" Charlie called from the couch while Edward and I rolled our eyes.

"Yes it is, Charlie," Alice said bounding forward to talk to him.

"You'd think that she had a crush on him," I joked to Edward before advancing past the figure still holding Edward by his waist.

It was harder to ignore the face then I would of thought, and through out the whole movie it sat infront of me staring at me with its pale blue irises and I was so disturbed by them that I couldn't look away until the saddest part came to the movie, then the face took the time to enjoy watching me cry as Trevor stood up to the bullies just to fufill his destiny.

Edward wiped away the tears while Charlie and Alice laughed a throaty laugh and Angela looked up to the ceiling to prevent the tears from flowing down her cheeks. When the movie finished everyone stayed in their seats and thought about how drastic the movie had progressed.

I advanced to the T.V when the figure crashed into me, knocking me off my feet.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry school and the internet kept me from this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I focused on the swirling Earth and the muted light coming from the white blinded windows. I woke to the angel's face I've loved since the beginning. Behind it was a sneering pale eyed face, I had adapted to in the past few days. I smiled though, from the worried looks on Edward's face I had a feeling something was completely wrong.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked while I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. From the corner of my eye I saw something move. I rapidly turned my head and hit a sore spot. I winced slightly before fully looking at the figure that was Charlie shuffling his feet, uncomfortable.

"Do you realize how long how you've been unconscious Bella?"

"What?" I asked peering around at Alice and Angela. I stared past Edward towards the now grinning face.

"Yes, Bella, How long have you been out?" Sneered the pale eyed face, its impression of Edward voice hurted my ears.

"No, I don't. How long?"

"For a couple of hours, Bella" The face said before Edward echoed.

The sound was truely horrible but I tried not to contort my face to what I felt.

"What?"

"Bella, You were out for a while," Angela said her worried face sweeping over my crunched face.

Edward brushed my cheek lightly with his thumb while his eyes contemplated.

"I'm sure I just got light headed, nothing too bad. I feel fine now," I said trying to lay my back against the arm of the couch.

"Bella are you sure? Maybe we should take you to Dr. Cullen." Charlie worried.

"I'm fine," I said pulling off a tight smile.

"Are you though?" The sneering face asked still hovering past Edward's shoulder.

"Yes," I whispered to myself, but I was sure by the face Alice and Edward shared that I wasn't the only one who heard.

"Bella, I agree with Charlie," Edward said running his eyes around my face.

"I don't," The pale face said sneering even more, " That religious vampire will believe you, and I can't have that!"

"No I'm fine," I said as I stared past Edward.

"But Bella!" Edward tried to protest.

"I'm fine Edward. A little tired thats all, I promise. If I don't get better I'll go wherever you take me,"

Alice laughed her smile brightening the heavy tension around the room.

"What about that movie?" Alice asked as Edward shot her a smile.

"I'll get it!" I said trying to move. Edward held me down.

"Alice why don't you get that? We don't want another accident,"

"We don't want another accident," The face mocked, "I'll show him what happens when accidents happen!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't konw anything

During the movie Edward kept one arm cautiously around my shoulders and glanced at every movement, and a few times I could see the frustrated face he made the first day I had seen him leek into his face as he tried to figure out the labyrinth of my mind. I tried to keep my eyes away from the brooding pale eyed face, but occasionally my eyes drifted there and so did Edward's but he always looked away from my slightly terrified face. The movie held no interest for me but it was better than staring at the plotting face.

I kept my eyes glued blankly to the screen, ignoring the kissing couple. I thought a couple of times throughout the movie I saw Charlie sigh or groan from the silly movie but Alice sat close to him and whispered into his ear of the silly movie which made him stay. My eyes stayed glued to the screen until Edward lifted his cool arm from my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" I asked slightly scared as the face grinned expectedly.

"I have to drop off Angela and then go home," Edward sighed

"Why?" My eyes widened in fear as the face cackled.

Edward stared at my face for a few seconds before glancing away to Alice and Angela.

Angela who felt the tension between my torn feelings spoke up, "Bella would you mind if I stayed over for the night? We have so much to catch up on before we go our separate ways and I'm sure my father won't mind."

"I'd love to have you! Dad?" I said relieved that Edward didn't have to leave so soon.

"Of course, Alice why don't you stay over too! You can have a girls night while I watch the baseball game with Billy, down in La Push of course," Charlie added.

"I'm not sure," Alice said.

"We'll plan on the wedding." I blurted out and by the look on Alice's face I could tell that I had her by the word plan.

"I'll call Esme and see but I'm sure it would be ok," Alice said trying to be inconspicuous.

"Edward, do you think you could stay for a while and plan too? It is your wedding also after all," I asked glancing up uncertainly.

"For a while, I suppose," Edward said winking at me and I grinned back as the face fell from its place.

"Ok! I'll make dinner and we can talk it over!" I said standing up from the couch too fast, and before I knew it I fell back onto the couch black spots invading my vision.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked as he hovered over me.

"Yeah, I stood up too fast sorry." I said until my vision got back to normal, "So what does everyone want to eat?"

"I don't care," Angela said as I pointed the question to her.

"Fish sounds great Ang," I said winking at her as I walked as carefully to the kitchen as I could.

I cooked with much enthusiasm even though only two of us would really eat it. Edward hovered near me, making a polite conversation with Angela and Alice about what he thought about the movie.

"Ben would've hated that movie, he hates romantic movies," Angela said sighing.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Charlie even made it through," I said winking at Alice.

"Jasper," Alice spat out at me, "he would've killed himself! But there has always been something wrong with Edward."

Edward and I glared at her before she laughed and started another conversation with Angela.

"Bella, Bella," Chided the face before he touched the skillet I was cooking with until it exploded in flames.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

A/N: I can't believe its been a month… I'm so sorry!! I've had writers block and its not any better! But I'll try to update sooner!! I'm so SORRY!!

Edward watched in horror as the hand that was holding the pan was engulfed in flames.

"Bella! What have you done?" Asked the face in mock horror.

"Bella! We need to get that out!" Angela said grabbing the hose from the sink and spraying it at the fire.

I ran to a kitchen cupboard and pulled out the fire extinguisher, pulled the pin, and aimed it at the fire. When the fire was put out everyone was quiet.

"Chinese anyone?" I asked lamely, staring at the burnt fish. Edward chuckled .

"I'm so glad your ok!" Edward whispered into my ear. Edward suddenly pulled away and carefully examined my hand. The hand miraculously ended up unscathed.

"Chinese it is!" Alice said making everyone laugh a relieved and breathless laugh.

Edward ended up driving Angela, Alice, and I to Port Angeles desperate to find food. With another human in the car Edward kept a 'slow' pace of 80 miles per hour. When we circled the town a couple of times Edward finally stopped at a McDonald's and paid for our two meals. We settled in the small colorful booth and watched the many kids and adults come and go.

I chewed slowly, I no longer held an appetite so I watched the kids closely. I peered around cautiously but found no face. Edward watched me eat with careful eyes watching the hand expecting it to burst into flames. I caught his eye and smiled, he grinned back before nodding back to the food.

"Ben should come over!" I said on the way out of McDonald's to Angela.

"If you think that's a smart decision…" Angela trailed off.

"Well… do you want to go home?" I asked slightly put down.

"I think that's best." Alice said suddenly, "Carlisle will want to see your hand and you know how Carlisle gets when he gets around the medical business."

"Ok, I guess," I said looking at the ground.

"It's okay Bella, maybe another time!" Angela said trying to cheer me up.

"Ok." I said still not convinced.

The drive back to Forks was quiet, there wasn't much to talk about that didn't involve me losing my mind. I didn't blame if people called me crazy. I had a crazy face that only I could see following me, a vampire boyfriend, and a werewolf friend who hated me, I lead a very crazy life. Alice blasted the music preventing any small talk to happen anyways. I sat in the front next to Edward, and I suddenly felt bad for Angela.

When we reached Angela's house she climbed out thanked us for the food and ran into her house. I sighed and waited for us to go out of city limits and weave throughout the forest. I closed my eyes and thought back to how it all became.

I remembered the first night with the door opening and waking up at three in the morning. I would have to ask Carlisle about some things but I wasn't too sure that I'd come out of there sounding sane. I had hardly noticed Edward stopping the car, opening my door, and holding out his hand.

Edward walked slowly with me while Alice sped ahead, he held me close and it felt like the world that I was afraid of was no longer there, just me and Edward walking, but that was about to change and I could feel it in the air.

"Bella, You're going to need a place to stay…" Alice said running up to me.

"Why?" I asked feeling slow.

"Your house just burned down."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sorry, if I owned anything, I might be rich but I'm not… so there for I don't own anything

A/N: Yay! I tried my best on writing a lot and I hope I did, well it's a lot more than I usually do! I hope I'll write soon but there is no for sure about that.

"What?!" I almost shouted.

"You and Charlie can stay here…" Alice trailed. My head became light and the world started to spin. Reality was crashing down.

"Didn't I shut off the stove?" I asked remembering little from what happened before.

"_I _did," Alice said, " I wanted to make sure another accident wouldn't happen… but I don't see how this happened. The dial just turned on its own." Alice trailed.

"What was that?"

"The dial turned on its own." Alice said her eye brows knitting together.

"Does Charlie know?" I asked slowly.

"Carlisle is calling him now, but I'm sure he's already there. Charlie can stay in Edward's room if he wants. But I have a feeling he'll want to go down to La Push." Alice said watching me carefully.

"Oh okay… but what about our clothes and possessions?" I said tearing up. Edward held me close while I pondered through out what was coming.

"I'll buy you clothes and you have nothing to worry about Bella! Don't cry!" Alice said helplessly. Jasper walked out and sent a calm feeling throughout the group.

Edward growled. And everyone threw a confused look at him.

"How the Hell does that happen? I mean its getting crazy unless your stove put you on its hit list also!" Edward growled trying to put the pieces of the puzzles together. I looked away, _Maybe its not the stove that has me on its hit list. _ Carlisle walked out with Esme on his arm and as soon as she saw me she ran to me and tried to put her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, My sweetheart." She said patting my back comforting.

"Bella," Carlisle addressed me, "Charlie's going to stay the night with us tonight but tomorrow he'll be going to La Push. He had a couch or a bed at the Black's, the Clearwater's, and I'm sure Sam Uley will welcome him."

"Thank you, You don't have to give us room but you do." I said gratefully.

"Oh Bella, You and Charlie are always welcome here! You know that!" Esme said almost mad.

"I know but its nice to know I have people who care." I said looking down.

"Okay, Charlie's going to sleep on Edward's couch and you on your bed, cause I don't think he'd be too pleased if he found out you two were 'sleeping' in the same room let alone the same bed." The family grinned knowing that he spent the night every night, "Edward will 'sleep' on the couch down stairs, but I highly doubt he'll stay there for long."

I smirked and allowed a giggle or two to slip out and Edward grinned at me while he winked.

"Also I'll get Charlie from work!" Alice exclaimed ruining the moment between us.

"Okay, good." I said.

"Also we'll go shopping!" Alice said. I groaned and sighed. Rosalie laughed at my reaction as did Emmett. Edward and Esme held me tighter while they laughed with them. Carlisle was the only one who didn't laugh but from the look in his eyes I knew why he didn't find humor within my reaction.

"Aw, Bella! You're getting all wet! We need you to get you inside… you're going to get sick!" Esme said breaking out of the laughter.

I sighed in relief as the laughter stopped slowly. Edward swept me into his arms as soon as Esme let go out of my waist and ran me into his room and plopped me down onto the bed. I giggled quietly before he took my lips within his. He disappeared for a second as he put on some jazz band that I wasn't familiar with. We kissed impatiently, never crossing his delicate lines no matter how much we kissed. When I needed to catch my breath he started to kiss down my neck leaving a trail of cold kisses that heated my body.

When he returned to my lips I braided my fingers into his hair forgetting the fact that my house had just recently burned to the ground. Edward pulled me close to him and held my face to his, his thumb traced the out lines of my eyes and flaming cheeks. A knock on the door made me jump and remember the sensitive hearing of his family. My cheeks flushed even more while I caught my breath.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward asked never moving away from me.

"Time to go pick up Charlie and go shopping Bella!" Alice said through the door.

"Give me an hour," I shouted trying to move back to Edward's lips.

"No Bella!" Alice said starting to whine as me and Edward started to kiss again, "Edward!"

"Alice, you can get very annoying!" Edward said breaking away from my lips, allowing me to breath and for him to kiss down my neck again.

"But do you want her to sleep naked?!" Alice screeched through the doorway, "Wait don't answer that one!"

I blushed embarrassed but pleased at the same time, "Edward has sleeping materials, perhaps boxers and a big t-shirt," I yelled through the door.

"Bella! Be fair! Please!"

"Charlie won't want you to waste your money either!"

"But it's not my money! It's Carlisle's!"

I laughed out loud before kissing Edward once more, pushing him off lightly, and walking to the door, "I will only let you spend a hundred dollars on me! I don't care what Charlie says, you can spend more on him as you want!"

"Oh Bella! Why not more?" Alice asked pouting.

"Because there is no need to waste Carlisle's money." I said while Edward came up behind me and hugged my waist lightly.

"Okay…" Alice said still pouting, but a wide grin stretched across her face, " You might want to fix your hair though. It looks like you were doing a little more than you were in there."

I blushed again, combing my hair with my fingers. Edward chuckled kissing the top of my head, " I'll see you soon Bella,"

Alice then took my hands and we shot down the stairs as fast as my feet could carry me. I tensed for what was awaiting me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Hope you enjoy!

Alice coaxed me into Edward's Volvo, and we sped down the street to the police station. Alice bounced out of the car and as I started to reach to change the radio station, the face appeared and suddenly I remembered the past few days. I jumped and screamed out of impulse as it settled into the back seat where I was going to be located.

"Oh Bella, did you honestly think that you'd get away from me that easily? I wouldn't burn your house and leave you alone! I just can't get you at that holy house of vampires until you're left alone so I can get back to you, but until I get in there I can follow you anywhere around here." The face said propping its feet up on the back of my chair.

I climbed out of the car, went to Charlie's side and hugged him. He held me tight, and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry Dad this is all my fault!" I said into his leather jacket.

"I'm not worried about that Bells, you're okay, and that's all I need. I don't know what I'd do if I would've lost you. But to make sure you don't burn down the Cullen's place, you need to turn off the stove." Charlie said walking with me to the car. I went to the opposite side of the car where Alice was and settled into the seat next to the figure, who still had its feet propped up on the seat.

"Are you ready to go get clothes Charlie?" Alice said her eyes sparkling.

"I thought we were going to your house.." Charlie said trailing off.

"You don't expect me to let you sleep naked or wear the same clothes every day do you?" Alice asked shuddering.

"Well I don't want you to waste your money," Charlie said casting a worried glance.

Alice laughed, looked over at him and repeated what she said to me, " Oh its not my money, its Carlisle's,"

Charlie laughed and looked to me as if I ever tried that, that I would never get any money from him when he's passed. I laughed quietly, shaking my head, and looked out Edward's window.

"Don't worry dad, she told me that one earlier on me. So I put a limit on her spending spree." I said still looking out side.

"Good, as will I, we don't need much." Charlie said trying to pull a fierce look at Alice.

"Aw! Charlie, please don't ruin my fun please?!" Alice whined.

"Bells how much is your limit?" Charlie said still looking at Alice.

"A hundred bucks." I sighed, "and trust me, you may think that's a lot but she'd spend much more." I said looking at my father.

"Okay, I say the same," Charlie said nodding at me.

"Two hundred please!" Alice pleaded.

"Okay," Charlie said slowly crumbling.

"Oh thank you Charlie! If I wasn't driving I'd hug you!" Alice said still glancing back and forth from him to the road.

The rest of the road was quiet, except for the steady flow of music. I must've fallen into a slumber because when I awoke, the car had stopped moving and I was distorted all along the back seat, I could hardly breath.

"Oh Bella you're awake!" Charlie exclaimed relief pumping through his voice.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked from behind Charlie.

"What… do… you… mean…?" I managed to choked out.

"You started screaming in your sleep and you looked like you were withering in torture about something and then you got stiff holding your neck and you seemed to stop breathing." Charlie said.

Something felt like it was crawling out of my throat, cutting off the oxygen supply and I started to grab my neck again. My mouth opened wide as a gust of air escaped it.

"Bella, what is going on?" Charlie asked grabbing and shaking me.

"Nothing! I just couldn't breathe there for a moment." I said shaking my head and pondering the same thing Alice and Charlie were, "Are we where we're supposed to be?"

"Um, yes." Alice said confused.

"Okay, lets go shopping, I guess." I said climbing out of the car.

Alice snapped out of her trance and danced toward the entrance of the store. Charlie and I followed her. I grabbed a matching pajama set and two outfits, before calling it quits. Alice had other plans. She grabbed a bundle of clothes for me and Charlie and bought them without our consent.

Charlie walked out of the store complaining for holding the bags but didn't actually mind when every time Alice smiled at him. Charlie threw the bags in the back with me and we started back.

"So where am Bella and myself sleeping?" Charlie asked about ten miles away from Forks.

"You and Bella will sleep in Edward's room, You and her can fight over the bed and the couch. Edward will sleep down stairs." Alice said before I burst out laughing.

"What's funny Bells?" Charlie asked looking at me.

"I just can't imagine Edward sleeping on the couch down stairs. Its just too humorous!" I managed to laugh out. I soon had them both laughing with me. I could wait until I got back into Edward's arms because I started to get scared that what had happened before would happen again.

When the car stopped I hopped out of the car and walked as fast as I could manage without falling to the door.

"Bella!" Charlie whined to me.

"I'll get Edward to get the bags," I said throwing a smile back at my father. I walked onto the porch and the door opened and Edward stepped out. I threw myself into his arms and Edward chuckled. I buried my face into his chest and took in his scent.

"You're okay, Bella," Edward whispered into my hair. I nodded my head, yes, _it was now_. Edward slowly released me and went to help Charlie with the bags. Alice gave Edward a look and he nodded an inch before walking to help Charlie.

Alice danced to me, took my arms, and led me up to her room.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Alice asked standing in front of me.

"I don't know, but its probably a sleep condition. I haven't been sleeping well lately," I said dully looking at the ground.

"Its not that. You looked like you were going crazy! Bella, everyone is scared about you!"

"I'm fine Alice! I don't have anything wrong with me!" I said before walking out of her room.

On the way out I ran into Carlisle. He held me in place as I started to fall.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should've known you were coming," Carlisle said.

"It's okay… but can I use a computer?" I asked stepping away from him.

"Of course Bella," Carlisle said leading me to his study. As we passed the ancient cross my head started to throb, my head hurt so bad I fell to my knees. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bad headache." I said trying to hurry up to his study.

"Okay?" Carlisle said confused.

Carlisle showed me to the computer and left me quietly. I went to a search engine and typed in hopelessness, alienation, and irrational attitude. The links all lead to one answer. Demon possession. My hands felt heavy as I scrolled down the page. I read each of the signs and gasped. Something was wrong with me, and it wouldn't go away after a certain amount of time.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I'm sorry its short but once again i have hardly anything to think up of... so if anyone has an idea I'm all ears! Thank you everyone! I feel so special... I never thought I'd ever have this many reviews! So thank you everyone again and I hope you enjoy!

I stared at the website, blank faced. What was the world coming to? Vampires, Werewolves, Demons… when was it going to end? Was Mike going to randomly burst into a centaur? I didn't realize when, Carlisle peered over my shoulder.

"Um Bella?" Carlisle asked making me jump.

"Uh Yeah?!" I said closing off the site even though I knew he had already read more than I had.

"Why are you looking at demon possessions?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Oh uh, I was watching a movie and I wanted to look into it. You know, I didn't know much about it."

"Ah." Carlisle said.

I heard Alice give Charlie the tour in the hall.

"Um if you'll excuse me." I said to Carlisle, blushing, I burst towards the door.

I followed Alice and Charlie as we walked into Edward's room.

"Are you going to sleep on the bed Charlie? You are more than welcome to!" Alice said.

"Oh no! Bella can sleep on the bed. And it should be the last night, while she stays here." Charlie growled threateningly.

"No worries Charlie." Alice said laughing, "I'm sure Bella and him will be sleeping at least in different quarters."

"Okay." Charlie said still glaring at me.

"Okay! I'll leave you to get situated!" Alice said grabbing my arm and walking down the hall.

We reached the bottom of the stairs, and Edward reached towards me.

"What movie did you watch that involved demons, that I haven't watched with you?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Uh… it was a day when you were hunting. I was with Angela!" I said thinking on my toes. I knew I should've been slipping the truth but I couldn't bring myself to make him worry.

"You're lying to me Bella," Edward still whispered.

"I'm not lying!" I said pulling away to look in his eyes. A mistake.

"Yes you are," Edward smothered me with his eyes.

"No I'm not!" I said tearing myself away from his eyes if I was going to get away with the lie.

"Bella. Look at me and tell me that you aren't lying." Edward said roughly.

I looked at everything but his eyes.

"Bella!" Edward growled impatiently.

"I'm serious!" I said aggravated that he wouldn't just leave it be.

"You're lying Bella!" Jasper said behind us.

"Why won't you believe me?" I asked trying to pull away from Edward's embrace.

"Because you're lying! Your heart is going into overtime Bella!" Edward growled again.

I looked down. He had caught me, "Ok, I lied. But…"

"Why are you afraid Bella?" Edward asked trying to make me look up.

"Because, I'm tainted! You won't love me! I'm everything you'd hate!" I nearly screamed. But everything I said wasn't me saying it.

"I'd love you no matter what Bella!" Edward said looking into my eyes.

"Not after this!"

"What's wrong?!"

"I don't want to say! You'll get mad!" I whispered still looking down.

"You're killing me now Bella! And I swear I won't get mad!"

"Well, there's something wrong with me." I whispered catching a look at Carlisle.

"Yes. I know. Carlisle told me."

"I think I know, but…" I said trailing off looking into his eyes.

"But?" Edward asked.

"But… I'm not one hundred percent that I know exactly what it is."

"Don't worry Bella, we're going to get you help no matter what it is." Edward whispered, pulling me against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: I learned some things about the real case of 'Emily Rose' who was actually Anneliese Michel who was born in Germany. Sorry about taking so long… I had a thing for my language arts class and I had to focus on that. But I'm not sure I'm going to follow Anneliese's story so much. And I've had no real inspiration and this past week no computer... I was in North Dakota, the place of more open space than people.

Edward and I detached from each other before Charlie appeared at the stairs. I wiped away the tears and waited for Charlie at the foot of the stairs with Alice.

"Alice, when is dinner?" Charlie asked slightly embarrassed with the Cullen's watching him.

"Oh, um, the family already ate," Alice said fast, making up an excuse, but Edward and I can take you out to eat wherever you want."

"I'll go anywhere." Charlie said looking at Edward, my puffy eyes, and Alice's bright face.

"Okay!" Alice said grabbing the car keys, that Edward automatically stole from her hands.

"You've driven my baby enough today. Its my turn to drive it." Edward said playfully, ruffling her hair.

I laughed quietly at the two, they weren't related but they sure did act like siblings. Edward heard me and grinned over to me and I smiled warmly at him, leaning against the stair case.

"Well lets go!" Alice groaned disgruntled, but still in a playful mood.

Edward extended his hand towards me, which I grabbed the moment I could and we walked out to his car. Alice and I slid into the back with Edward closing the door behind me and climbing into the drivers seat. Charlie slid into the seat next to Edward.

"Ah, Bella! My favorite person to torture!" The figure, who I decided to call Mr. Demon childish as it seemed, it took the scary factor out.

I tried to ignore him as he sat in between Alice and I, but he didn't seem to like me staring out the window.

"Look at me!" Mr. Demon growled. I couldn't bring myself to look at his ugly face so I stared at the back of Edward's bronze hair.

"Edward or dad could you turn up the music?" I asked trying to drown out Mr. Demon.

Charlie threw a curious look my way but obliged to my wishes, and Mr. Demon glared at me.

Edward drove the speed limit under Charlie's ever watching eyes and a few times I could hear him groan and sigh about going the speed limit, and by the look on Alice's face, who I tried not to look at much, she was fueling the pain of him driving slow. And to be honest I was getting impaitent too, listening to Mr. Demon babble wasn't fun at all, driving fast would bring a relief.

Edward and Charlie chatted lightly about everything, mostly about sports and cars, which usually led me to roll my eyes... Men. It took a while to get to the place Charlie and I were meant to eat at and once we got there it wasn't as rewarding as it seemed.

As Charlie swallowed down his food, I played with mine, just as Alice did with hers. Edward tried to encourage me to eat, but my appetite wouldn' t return even if he tried. Edward and Alice watched me carefully looking for one small thing to send me off to Carlisle, not that I wouldn't be later... after Charlie left. Once Charlie finished and I had spread my food around to look as if I had eaten, Edward paid despite Charlie and my complaints and put my food in a doggy bag, if my body decided to eat later. The ride back was just as bad, Mr. Demon was waiting for me.

"What do you want?!" I asked under my breath, noticing the curious glances I got from Alice and Edward.

"Oh you know, watch you sccumb to your death and watch you go insane while you're at it." Mr. Demon said cheerfully.

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"Die," He said calmly, "Or sell your soul."

Intuiton flickered in my mind. I wondered if he referred to losing a soul the way Edward did, "How could I do that?"

Mr. Demon kept his mouth shut and my plan started forming in my head. When we got to the Cullen's house, the sun was falling behind the horizon, so while Charlie stayed down stairs with Edward's family I walked up the familiar staircase to the familiar room of Edward's. I was mildly surprise that Edward let me go alone, but I was sure he would listen close and check on me regularly. I lay on Edward's and my bed staring out the window at the Indian painted sky. I don't know how long I had layed there but a light knock called me to the real world.

"Yes?" I called out.

Edward and Carlisle stepped into the room and I knew what we were going to talk about, so I pulled myself up to lean against the golden pillows while Edward sat next to me, not touching me though. I looked down disappointed, but I covered it up while Carlisle sat at my feet.

"Bella, we said we'd help." Carlisle reminded me.

I nodded, " I know how you can... but you won't be happy about it." I said glancing up at Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything, if i did I would be one rich 14, almost 15 year old in .

A/N: Hope you enjoy!!

"No," Edward said jaw clenched and his eyes glued to opposite wall.

"But what if an exorcism doesn't work?! And he told me that I was to die or sell my soul... and it sounded like turning into a vampire would do the trick. I don't consider it selling my soul but whatever," I added in quickly, looking at the profile of his furious face.

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly watching us exclaim our arguments, " How about we just try everything and if it doesn't go away then we'll change you."

"No!" Edward said finally looking away from the wall.

"Do you want me to get better?!" I shouted at him.

"Of course I do Bella," Edward said looking in my eyes.

"It doesn't seem like it," I said before getting up and walking out of the door, down the steps and out the front door. I sat on the porch of the white house I rested my hand on my knees and layed my head on them, my hair hid my face from the door. I heard the door open up, something I had expected but the person who sat next to me wasn't who I expected.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Charlie asked leaning against the house.

"Nothing," I replied automatically.

"Normally, I would take that, but somethings really wrong and I want to know what. Your my only daughter and I don't want you to be not happy because of a barrier in your life."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just really stressed." I said trying to play it off, moving my hair so that I could look at Charlie.

"Maybe you should go in and get some," Charlie said staring at my face.

"Thats a good idea dad, but I have to talk to Edward and Carlisle first."

"They're in Dr. Cullen's office right now," Charlie said offering his hand when he sat up. I grabbed it and followed him back into the house.

I walked up the stairs slowly, trying to pick out what I was going to say. I got to the doors to Carlisle's office way to fast, so I paused before knocking.

"Come in Bella," Carlisle said clearly and just enough for me to hear. I sighed before opening the doors. I stepped in, closed the doors after me, tried not to look at Edward's face, and walked infront of Carlisle.

"I'm willing to do whatever you want to try," I said almost blankly.

"Thank you, Bella. Thats all we ask. If things don't go our way, we can try yours," Carlisle said.

"No, I don't have a way. I'd rather live with this than put a burden on any of your shoulders."

"You're not a burden," I heard from two voices. I didn't look at the face of the one I wanted to most.

I laughed lightly, shaking my head. _I am a burden, _I thought to myself. " Thank you for everything." I said before i left the room.

I almost didn't want Edward to follow me, but I knew deep down I wanted him to hold me. We got to his room and while I went to sit back down on his bed, Edward closed the door. He was careful when he went to sit next to me, the bed barely moved at his weight. He sat agains the pillows as I did before. I layed my head lightly on his chest.

"I know you want me to get better, I'm sorry I said that."

His arm wrapped itself around my waist and his hand lifted my chin to look up at him, "I should be open to all possible outcomes. No matter what, And I swear if you don't get better than we can do whatever you want"

"Truce?" I whispered.

"Truce," Edward said, bending down to kiss me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!! ITS BEEN FOREVER! no muses... but thats no excuse... I hope you enjoy this! I should be coming up with another chapter fairly soon... but i can't make any real promises

Everyone in the Cullen family was careful to make sure Charlie didn't suspect anything wrong with me. But before Charlie left he pulled me away from Alice and Emmett.

"Bella, do you want to come with me? I know things between you and Jacob aren't on great terms but..."

Everyone at the room stared at me, " No Dad... I don't think Billy's house could take two more people. You'd have to sleep in the closet."

Charlie chuckled, " I suppose your right Bells."

Charlie hugged me before he walked out and climbed into the cruiser. We all watched him turn around the bend and afterwards everyone turned towards me. Carlisle and Edward who were the closest to me leaded me out the front door and ran me to an old abandoned warehouse. The rust colored bricks threatened to fall out of the tall building and collapse on anything within 10 yards away from it. After a while Mr. Demon showed up with us. When i nodded Edward and Carlisle moved a couple feet away from me, standing side by side.

"This isn't going to work Bella," Mr. Demon said as Carlisle pulled out a cross and camera. Carlisle took a picture which blinded me from everything temporarily, He showed Edward the picture and they both shook their head. I stared at Mr. Demon and examined the scars on his face, some were deeper than others, the deepest scar was closest to his piercing blue eyes, the lightest scar was on his right cheek though it was light, it still bled as much as the others and it expanded along his long face.

"Bella, what are you looking at?" Edward asked aggrivated.

"The demon... he says this isn't going to work." I said never taking my eyes off of Mr. Demon. Edward growled, but Mr. Demon just smiled wider.

Carlisle threw the cross to where I was staring at, which pierced Mr. Demon who in return shouted so loud i could hear him over a clap of thunder which went up above. Suddenly a strong gust of wind threw me off my feet and i went flying into the wall. Edward ended up catching me and setting me good on my feet, obviously. He walked a little away from me but still hovered near me just incase i started flying into walls again.

"No matter how many crosses are thrown THROUGH MY BODY," Mr. Demon yelled aggrivated, "I'm not going to go away."

"He's not going to go away Carlisle, no matter how many times you throw a cross at him."

"Well I'll try something else." Carlisle said before talking what i thought was gibberish.

"Blah, Blah, Blah," Mr. Demon said plugging up his eardrums and started floating around.

"He's trying to ignore you," I giggled out.

"Bella, this isn't funny," Edward said.

"You don't know what i'm seeing though," I said giggling again covering up my mouth. I suppose everything I was going through was crumbling me from the inside.

"I wish I was," Edward muttered.

Carlisle sprayed Mr. Demon, even though he couldn't see where, with holy water. Mr. Demon screamed loud enough and looked like his grey skin was boiling. Edward and Carlisle must have seen him at the same time because they both gasped and pointed towards where Mr. Demon was at. I could see a plan churnning inside both of their heads.


End file.
